Predefinição:Você sabia
...Que os animais são uns bichos interessantes?? *...Que no mundo existem 4600 espécies de mamíferos, 31 mil de peixes e mais de 900 mil insetos? *...Que foi um cara meio desocupado que contou um a um tudo isso?? *...Que a língua do tamanduá-bandeira pode ter mais de meio metro? *...Que o tamanduá além de ter uma língua enorme, faz um dos melhores sexo oral do mundo?? *...Que você pode conferir mais curiosidades de animais aqui?? *... Que [[Reversal Russa|Na Rússia, o teclado escreve em '''VOCÊ']]? *... Que ''[[Malandragem Carioca|No Rio de Janeiro, A gente '''PASSA' teu teclado, morô]]? *... Que ''[[Censura Chinesa|Na China, o governo não gosta do teclado e censura '''VOCÊ']]? *... Que ''[[Sacanagem Brasileira|No Brasil, o teclado quer fazer uma suruba depois de jogar futebol e escrever na Desciclopédia com '''VOCÊ']]? *... Que ''No Haiti, NÃO HÁ dinheiro para comprar um computador e escrever na Desciclopédia? *...Que batatinha quando nasce, se esparrama pelo chão? *...Que, se a canoa não virar, olê olê olá, eu chego lá? *...Que pirulito que bate bate, pirulito que já bateu, quem gosta de mim é ela, quem gosta dela sou eu? *...Que tudo o que foi dito acima são cantigas? *...Que o que eu disse acima é um paradoxo, e também é uma mentira? *...Que na verdade era para rimar, mas não rimou? *...Que quer dizer ? *...Que quer dizer ? *...Que quer dizer ? *...Que quer dizer ? *...Que quer dizer ? *...Que parece aquela frase do Exterminador do Futuro: ? *...Que o Yin-Yang é um 69 da Xuxa com o Pelé? *...Que tudo que for criado pelos japoneses eles dizem que é milenar? *...Que tudo o que for milenar terá uma matéria em revista? *...Que algumas revistas sempre colocam uma dieta diferente por semana? *...Que as dietas colocadas em revistas não funcionam? *...Que ainda tem gente que perde tempo seguindo essas dietas? *... Que comer gato com batatas é bom? *... Que o Obama Obina IBAMA não permite esse prato por maltratar o bichano? *... Que praticar sexo com plantas é normal na China? *... Que a China tem uma floresta de bambu enorme? *... Que existem vários tipos de sodomia? *... Que a receita de gato com batatas é espetar uma batata em cada pata e crééu? *... Que nós somos os sultões da parada? *... Que toda vez que te vejo caindo eu fico de joelhos? *... [[Jimi Hendrix|Que vamos dançar e roquear na torre do relógio]]? *... Que estamos vivendo numa oração? *... Que vamos te sacudir feito um furacão? *... Que tudo isso é tradução de músicas legais? *... Que eu nasci há dez mil anos atrás? *... Que não tem nada nesse mundo que eu não saiba demais? *... Que o Rock Psicodélico é meio psicodélico? *... E que o Hard Rock é meio pesado? *... Que foi o blues que financiou toda essa merda o Rock? *... Que o Marcelo Rossi toca White Metal? *... Que daqui meia hora vai se passar 30 minutos? *... Que daqui 365 dias vai se passar 1 ano? *... Que daqui 8766 horas vai se passar 31536000 segundos? *... Que você perdeu uns 12 segundos lendo essa besteira? *... Que você perdeu 4 segundos lendo essa mensagem? *... Que você ficou 23 segundos mais velho lendo essa besteira? *... Que o espírito deste herói, viaja para um futuro? *... Que vamos procurar as esferas do dragão? *... Que Já nem sei dizer qual desses lugares me dói mais? *... Que Fly quer a paz que o inimigo destrói? *... Que O herói ergue o braço, um giganteeeee? *... Que estas são musicas do Shurato, Dragon Ball, Yuyu Hakusho, Dragon Fly e Black Kamen Rider? *... Que alô, alô, W/Brasil? *... Que jacarezinho, Avião? *... Que cuidado com o disco voador, tira essa escada daí? *... Que essa escada vai ficar de fora, eu vou chamar o síndico? *... Que Tim Maia, meu amigo, Tim Maia? *... Que Jorge Ben Jor cheirava gatinhos? *... Que a casa do espermatozóide é um ovo? *... Que os vizinhos dele são uns pentelhos? *... Que o jardim dos fundos está sujo? *... Que a vizinhança é do caralho? *... Que a vida dele é um saco? *... Que é por isso que ele quer morar junto com o óvulo? *... Que o dia passa e as horas se estendem e as pessoas ao redor nunca te entendem? *... Que entre razões e emoções a saída é fazer valer a pena? *... Que eu entrei de gaiato no navio? *... Que a família janta junto todo dia, nunca perde essa mania? *... Que eu me sinto tão, me sinto só, me sinto tão seu? *... Que isto não passa de versos de músicas de bandas de rock do Brasil, ou seja, merda? *... Que a identidade secreta do Dr. Abobrinha é Pompeu Pompilho Pomposo? *... Que raios e trovões? *... Que o Dr. Vitor está chegando? *... Que "porque sim" não é resposta? *... Que assobiou a Caipora chegou? *... Que eu assistia CRTB? *... Que as pessoas não conseguem lamber o cotovelo? *... Que a Terra é o único planeta que tem água molhada? *... Que o Windows Vista resolveu usar óculos? *... Que o XP abriu os olhos e hoje é 8P? *... Que não tenho criatividade por isso escrevo besteira? *... Que você tentou lamber o cotovelo? *... Que a fórmula química do casamento é 1 Benzeno 2 Meteno? *... Que o peido é formado por muitos gases tóxicos capaz de matar uma pessoa? *... Que o peido faz barulho por causa da abertura anal da pessoa? *... Que a maior orquestra do mundo é a bunda porque tem duas bandas e ''Cu''juntinho? *... Que a vitamina C causa gases? *... Que o H2SO4 pode ser usado como tempero? *...Que o carbono foi preso em uma cadeia alicíclica? *...Que quando o Carbono foi preso ele disse que tinha direito a 4 ligações??? *...Que 12 átomos de Carbono e uns 20 de Hidrogênio foram à igreja? *...e Que os átomos anteriores estavam se benzeno?? *...Que você não entendeu a piada?? *...Que estas são piadas de virgens??? *...Que flamewar é divertido? *...Que é divertido porque faz você ser banido? *...Que eu acabei de fazer um? *...E que eu acabei de me dar mal? *...Que em segundos eu não poderei mais escrever? *...Que é mentira? *... Que ви сте више од Емо Хитлер? *... Que que aquilo foi escrito em Sérvio? *... Que você não entendeu a mensagem? *... Que eu escrevi essa merda com o tradutor do Google? *... Que portanto, tem coisa escrito errado? *... Que 90% dos babacas que lêem isso vão ao Google ver o que é? *...Que ao colocar bebês no microondas eles explodem? *...Que há mais germes no teu teclado que átomos na tua casa? *...Que a tua Árvore Genealógica precisa dar uma podada? *...Que Miguel de Cervantes é ídolo na Inciclopedia, Oscar Wilde é ídolo na Uncyclopedia e aqui na Desciclopédia não temos nenhum? *...Que deveríamos fazer uma votação entre Dercy Gonçalves, Sílvio Santos, Capitão Nascimento e mais um para eleger um ídolo da Desciclopédia? *...Que essa foi uma boa sugestão? *...Que não tem sentido a função na matemática por que não batem com a Teoria da Relatividade? *...Que se você jogar uma coisa para o alto ela sempre desce porque não faz o menor sentido? *...Que se jogar um lápis e ele cair no chão pode ficar desapontado? *...Que a Terra na verdade não é redonda e sim chata? Aliás, muito chata? *...Que algum dia o homem vai viajar para o Sol? *...Que com medo de se queimar, ele vai de noite? *...Que o embrião é uma doença porque faz a mulher ficar inchada por nove meses e o namorado dela sumir? *...Que para economizar dinheiro em camisinha devemos encapar o pinto? *...Que os japoneses cortam a ponta da camisinha porque estas ficam grande para eles? *...Que na verdade os africanos não nascem bem-dotados? *...Que o motivo dos africanos serem pintudos é o de usar eles para carregar coisas? *...Que homens tem 4 bolas (2 entre as pernas e 2 na bunda) e a mulher 6? *...Que algumas curiosidades são pornográficas? *...Que 3 + 8 = 38? *...Que 472 - 7 = 42? *...Que 3 * 4 = 3333? *...Que 5943 / 2 = 59? *...Que 7² = 77? *...Que 3 + (390 - 2) = ???? ? *...Que odeio vírus de computador? *...Que amo mandar vírus para meus inimigos? *...Que eu sou hack? *...Que eu hackeei o Banco do Brasil em 2001? *...Que eu sou um nerd? *...Que eu... (Sirene da polícia) (O autor morreu e não consegui terminar de escrever tudo...) *...Que Fear of the dark...Fear of the dark? *...Que Smoke on the water? *...Que Uôôôôôô ôuô sweet child o' mine? *...Que If you want to be metal, no avacalhation? *...Que Nothing else matters? *...Que isso tudo é letra de música de Rock? *...Que alguns números expressam alguma coisa? *...Que o 42 é a resposta para tudo? *...Que o 51 é bão dimais da conta e te deixa alegrinho, além de representar uma boa idéia? *...Que o 69 é gostoso mas não recomendado para pessoas que não tomam banho? *...Que 88 é algo meio nazista e significa infinito ao quadrado? *...Que 13 é um número de azar, logo o número do PT? *... o estado brasileiro de Tocantins foi criado apenas em 1988, pela constituição promulgada naquele ano? *... e que eu copiei isso da wikipédia? *... que portanto não tem a mínima graça? *... que por isso a Desciclopédia é melhor? *... o astrônomo alemão Johannes Kepler descobriu que os planetas se movimentam com velocidades variáveis e que o movimento tem a forma de uma elipse, e não de um círculo perfeito, como se pensava anteriormente? *... que eu novamente copiei do plágio da Desciclopédia? *... infelizmente esta é a 6° linha? Portanto não posso mais fazer nada aqui... *...Que a Reforma Ortográfica é um saco? *...Que voo agora não tem mais acento? *...Que cu nunca teve acento? *...Que bunda não tem acento mas é um assento? *...Que nunca mais trema na linguiça? *...Que Coréia só tem acento se for a do Sul? *…que, de cada 100 artigos publicados na Desciclopédia, 85 são escritos por brasileiros? *…10 são escritos por portugueses? *…5 são escritos por cidadãos de países lusófonos da África? *…nenhum foi escrito por cidadãos da região de Goa, na Índia, e da ilha de Macau, em Hong Kong, China? *…nenhum foi escrito por acreanos? *Até porque já está todo mundo careca de saber que o Acre não existe? *…que, de cada 100 artigos publicados na Désencyclopédie, 50 são escritos por franceses? *…25 são escritos por canadenses das regiões de Montréal e Québec? *…20 são escritos por cidadãos da região francófona da Suíça? *…5 são escritos por cidadãos de países francófonos da África? *…nenhum foi escrito por haitianos? *Até porque, para eles, computador e Internet são mera ficção científica? *…que, de cada 100 artigos publicados na Inciclopedia, 25 são escritos por espanhóis, 25 por argentinos e 25 por mexicanos? *…23 são escritos por cidadãos de diversos países latino-americanos — incluindo o Brasil? *…2 são escritos por cubanos exilados em Miami? *…nenhum foi escrito por filipinos? *…nenhum foi escrito por cidadãos de países hispânicos da África? *Até porque não há nenhum país na África onde se fala espanhol? *...Que tudo depende da flexibilidade do rabo da lagartixa? *...Que pesquisei no google pra saber como se escrevia lagartixa? *...Que não pesquisei o que é flexibilidade? *...Mas eu acho que ta certo? *...Que irrita ficar colocando ponto de interrogação no final? *...Que só quem é gay lê isso até o final? *...Que isso aqui é um Spoiler? *...Que o professor Lupin e a Tonks morrem no último livro? *...Que Jorge morre e Fred perde a orelha? *...Que Harry Potter morre e ressuscita? *...Que o professor Snape também morre e não era um traidor? *...Que eu estraguei a vida de muita gente contando isso? *...Que lutar com fé eu vou, que a fé não costuma falhar? *...Que você é o negão de tirar o chapéu? *...Que eu tô vendendo grilo? *...Que numa folha qualquer eu desenho um sol amarelo? *...Que você não entendeu nada porque não teve infância? *...Que escreveu não leu, o pau comeu? *...Que em rio de piranha, jacaré nada de camisinha? *...Que em terra de cego quem tem olho é preconceituoso? *...Que em casa de ferreiro, o espeto vira ferpa? *...Que quem casa quer casa, mas paga em 120 parcelas? *...Que se eu boto ovo na panela com pinto dentro, se eu cozinho é meu? *...Que você não deu risada porque tá com uma moeda presa no rabo? *...Que seu Cuca é eu? *...Que 20 quilos de carne dá pra vinte comer? *...Que Jacaré no seco anda? *...Que se eu derrubar um prato, tem culpa eu? *...Que você ou leva Nabunda ou deixa Nabunda? *...Que enfim, tatu caminha dentro? Regras a seguir A edição dessa página está temporariamente desabilitada. *As curiosidades estão agrupadas em blocos de 6 (seis). Ao completar 6 curiosidades, ou um álbum de figurinhas, coloque um ""; *Evite repetir a mesma curiosidade ou figurinha; *Não use curiosidades ou cuecas grandes - no máximo que ocupem duas linhas na página principal; *Seja engraçado e não idiota... *Não ponha regras demais nisso senão estraga a brincadeira; *Passar bem!